


Crossroads

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young gets asked by Dean Ambrose to move in with him, leading to many questions...





	

Dean Ambrose was visiting Renee Young's apartment in New York City when... "Can you just live with me?" Dean said, scratching his head. "I..." Renee said, shocked by the question. "It's just... it'd be so much earlier if we just shared a roof together." Dean said, brushing her hair with his finger tips. "Well, to be honest... I'd love for you to raise my roof... if ya know what I mean." Renee said, slightly laughing, causing him to smirk. "So... you're gonna stay with me?" Dean said, praying with his hands. "Okay..." Renee said, blushing. "Thanks, babe! I'll pay all of the bill, by the way." Dean said, kissing her forehead, then walking into her kitchen. Later that day, Cathy Kelley dropped by her house, too. "My mom's gonna kill me..." Renee said, burying her face into her hands. "Um... why?" Cathy said, puzzled. "Because... I just decided to move in with Dean." Renee said, biting her bottom lip. "He actually convinced you?" Cathy said, in disbelief. "Please don't judge me..." Renee said, looking away. "Listen, I'd never, okay? But... I think I can save you from your mother..." Cathy said, grinning. "How?!" Renee said, listening closely. "I... I move in with you." Cathy said, winking. "No... I mean... it'll be too darn awkward for you." Renee said, looking down. "Okay... then I'll just bring Seth Rollins along for the ride then!" Cathy said, sticking out her tongue. "Girl, I love it! Something sensational!" Renee said, hugging her. Hours later... "Yes?" Seth said, curiously.

Seth Rollins was busy doing his crossfit workout when out of nowhere his girlfriend, Cathy Kelley, decided to pay him a visit. "Yes? Sorry! But I'm a bit busy..." Seth said, out of breath. "Oh... well, can we talk later on today then? It's important." Cathy said, frowning. "No, hey, we can talk now." Seth said, after he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Go on." He added. "Well... Renee Young's moving in with Dean Ambrose..." Cathy said, hesitating. "What?! He's such a player..." Seth said, bursting into laughter. "Did he tell her there'd be more 'fun times' at night or something?" He continued, laughing more than the first time. "Seth! Listen... we're moving." Cathy said, covering her face with her hands. "Huh?!" Seth said, puzzled. "We're going with them." Cathy said, tugging on her hair. "What?! But I never even agreed to this bull!" Seth said, ticked off. "Look... she's my best friend..." Cathy said, before getting cut off, "And you're my girlfriend!" Seth said, walking away, then slamming the door. Later that day, Cathy went back to tell Renee what just happened earlier, but was shocked to see her house almost empty! "Where's Seth?" Renee said, smiling joyfully. "Um... he's... look, I gotta tell you something important." Cathy said, teary eyed. But just then... "Hey, guys! Ready to go?" Seth said, mouthing the words "sorry" to his girl. "Heck yeah!" Dean said, walking towards them all. "The four best friends - this is gonna be so good!" Renee said, jumping up and down.

Dean Ambrose unlocks the back door to his Las Vegas, Nevada home, "Finally!" He said, throwing down all of Renee Young's luggage from his hands, then flopping down on his couch. "We'll unpack everything tomorrow..." Seth Rollins said, exhausted. "Wait... your house only has 2 rooms?" Cathy Kelley said, in disbelief. "Yeah... is that gonna be a problem?" Dean said, leaning up. "Where do we sleep?" Renee said, raising her eyebrows. "You know..." Seth said, bursting into laughter. "Not funny..." Renee said, sitting on the floor. "Why does this surprise you?" Seth said, scratching his head. "She... we, didn't know that there were only 2 bedrooms!" Cathy said, putting one hand on her hip. "Okay, chill ladies... I'll just bunk with Seth." Dean said, shrugging. "What?! No! That's it, I'm leaving this dump!" Seth said, storming out of the house. "Ugh..." Cathy said, coving her face with her hands. "Your boyfriend totally overreacted..." Dean said, taking a sip of his soda. "Or maybe we're underacting..." Renee said, walking onto the balcony. The next following day... "Seth?" Cathy said, waking up. "Pack your bags... I just found ourselves a brand new 4 bedroom home!" Seth said, excitingly. "Location?" Cathy said, gripping her cellphone tight. "Los Angeles, California!" Seth said, gleefully, then gave her all the details. After the phone call ended... "Guys! We're moving... again!" Cathy said, jumping. "Man... goodbye, Las Vegas." Dean said, muttering. "Let's go!" Renee said, dancing.

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Cathy Kelley, & Renee Young all have been finally settled into their brand new Los Angeles, California home for an entire month now, but the bedrooms didn't turn out as planned... "I can't believe you gave your room to your 2 dogs..." Dean said, in disbelief. "They like their privacy..." Renee said, tugging on her hair. "And you made the other one a small bakery shop..." Dean said, covering his eyes. "Look, Cathy's really talented... this can be like her 2nd job." Renee said, resting her head on her hands. "Then you made me share a room with not you, but Seth..." Dean said, shaking his head. "Well... at least he's super organized." Renee said, trying to smile. Meanwhile, Seth & Cathy are seated in the kitchen... "This place is truly full of glory, love." Cathy said, looking around. "I knew you'd like it." Seth said, sipping on his coffee. "Listen... us girls are always planning our little gatherings... so how about you plan out next friendship adventure?!" Cathy said, leaning against the table. "Okay! Done!" Seth said, slightly laughing. "Yay!" Cathy said, clapping. They both finish up their coffee, then walk into the living room to join the other 2... "Sup!" Dean said, moving over, so they can all sit on the couch. "Miss us?" Renee said, sticking out her tongue. "Well, I was..." Cathy said, teasing back. "Let's watch some TV." Seth said, getting up to grab the remote control. "Oprah Winfrey!" Renee said, pointing. "Oprah it is!" Seth said, fastly.

Seth Rollins was asked by his girlfriend, Cathy Kelley, to plan their next big getaway, along with Dean Ambrose & Renee Young, so he decided on a vacation to Hawaii. As the flight landed, they all walked down the flight of steps of the airplane... "Don't trip..." Renee said, muttering to herself. "Seth... I'm speechless." Cathy said, blushing. "I knew you would be..." Seth said, winking. "Keep walking..." Dean said, huffing. As they made their way back to the ground, the girls wanted to hit the beach right away. "I brought my favorite bikini - the hot pink one!" Renee said, excitedly. "Girl, I brought my favorite bikini too - the navy blue one!" Cathy said, rejoicing. "Ladies, ladies... I don't even feel like going swimming right now." Dean said, shrugging. "Can't we just go to our hotel room and watch some movies?" He added. "But we can do that any time though..." Cathy said, scratching her head. "Yeah, and besides... we've been looking forward to the tropical water all week long." Renee said, frowning. "Oh, come on, Dean..." Seth said, gently elbowing him. "Ugh... fine, whatev." Dean said, which generated an applause from them all. "1... 2... 3!" Cathy & Renee counted, then dove into the icy cold beach. "Chicks..." Dean said, drinking his beer. "We're not going in?!" Seth said, in disbelief. "Like really?" Dean said, dumbfounded. "...Nevermind." Seth said, laying down on his beach blanket. Just then... "What's that?" Renee said, laughing. "What?" Cathy said, looking around.

Renee then gets a little bit closer to the unidentified object... "Shark!" She said, trying to swim away as fast as she could. "Help!" Cathy said, swimming just in front of her best friend. "Hey, look, man..." Seth said, pointing to the girls. "What are they doing? Racing now?!" Dean said, chuckling. "Wait... what's that behind them?!" Seth said, panicking. "Oh my... shark!" Dean said, running across the beach and jumping into the water with Seth right behind him - both men fully dressed! Dean soon catches up to them both, then roughly pulls the arms of each girl, passing them along to Seth for protection... "Keep swimming! Don't even look back!" Seth said, intensely, to both girls. They then started crying uncontrollably as they did what was told of them to do. Seth then reached his best friend... and the killer shark! "Ah! He's got my left leg!" Dean said, then getting dragged underwater. Seth then immediately goes under with him, then punched the shark in the nose, causing him to quickly swim away. "You okay, man?!" Seth said, breathless. "Yeah... I am..." Dean said, hesitating, "My leg... it's a little scratched up... but... it's still intact." Dean said, calming down. Soon afterwards, a few lifeguard come to their rescue, swimming them back to safety. The following day... "I'm so sorry, Dean..." Renee said, crying. "Yeah, me too..." Cathy said, teary eyed. "Guys! He's gonna be just fine!" Seth said, waving his hands. "Hey, I'm already fine!" Dean said, fixing his hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo im so excited for you guys to read this fanfiction! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this one! ♡♥


End file.
